broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Light Heart
Light Heart Fieldstorm Lightshadow-Sunset is a fictional character that mainly appears in Fanfic. He is a member of a organisation known as The Light Spirits. Apperance Light Heart Has a Crystal White coat, has Gold Mane and tail, wears a Gold Necklace with a diamond attached to it, wears four gold bracelts with ruby's on each hoof, has Ocean Blue Eyes. Black Heart Has a Midnight Black coat with Red swirlds, a Blood Red Mane and tail, wears a Shadow necklace with a Blood Stone, wears FOur Dark Red bracelets with Diamond shape viles of blood on each hoof. Personality Light Heart He is kind natured, he loves to help any pony in need of help and always looks to protect the spirit of the ponies that have passed on, often forgets about his own safety in favour of making sure others are always safe. Holds both his life companion and Mate close to his heart, loves every pony equally. He will always protect his family if they are threatned or put in any danger. Fears his alter ego Black Heart and can never find the courage to fight him in battle. Deeply fears being left alone in a dark cruel world. Black Heart The alter ego of Light Heart, Black Heart is cruel and his heart is pure Black, he will kill anypony if they are standing in his way or if they just look at him in the wrong way, he has little respect for the dead and loves to mock them, he beats up Light Hearts Life Companion and Mate. He attacks the one's that Light holds dear and close and shows no respect for Equestria and its citzens. He uses mind control to take over ponies of Equestria to make them his slaves. He is weak in close combat and does not have very many fighting abilities. He has a deep fear of the Lightshadows not knowing what they can do if they tried to fight him. Bio Born in Canterlot, Equestria to Sierra Lightshadow and (Father), his grandparents are Lux Lightshadow and Midnight Sunset, he was given the name Light Heart Fieldstorm Lightshadow-Sunset, getting his last name's from his Grandparents. At age of two he started to show through some very strong magival abilities and Lux took a small intrest in but never followed it up, they always though that he have some abilities his mother would have, the ability to travel in time with ease. This would be a very long time before Light Heart would reveal he was master of time travel since he was the age of fourteen. He first discovered he could travel anywhere in time when he was three years of age and he traveled to another era and Sierra had to go and get him, but she thought she accidently sent him back in time as she had also gone to that location, but luckily when this incident happened they were not seperated and so Sierra showed him around and treated him to a day out before taking him back home. He started to form a close bond with the royal family, more specifically Princess Luna who he was to one day form a close and forever lasting friendship with her. He started school as any normal pony as Sierra wanted him to grow up like a normal pony knowing he was far from normal and could tell he had a great future in him one day, but nopony could tell what might happen one day and the other half of what he had inside him just one day waiting to come out, but that would not happen for a very long time. He didn't stay in the school long, but he stayed in just long enough to form a close relationship with a dragoness that would one day have a massive impact on his life and that dragoness name was Gold. He joined a academy for gifted Alicorns at Lux's request which made Sierra slightly angry at him as she wanted him to have anormal life but did not want to arguee with her fathers request and just agreed. After joining the academy Light formed a close bond with his Grandmother Midnight, as she visted more often to try and keep him relaxed and happy, she usually brought small gifts and sweets when she visited and always gave him massive amount of attention.As Lux had hoped he was a fast learned managing to graduate from the academy when he was fourteen years of age. He quickly started to learn some stuff on his own in private, like how to create worlds and how to harness his power even more so he could do things nopony could do, he also tried and succeeded in a spell to give him immortality when he was sixteen years of age, but he thought he had failed and would take him a very long time to find out it had worked and he was immortal. When he was in his mid twenties he bumped into the same dragoness again and got back together with her and revealing his feelings for her, they soon started dating but this was to be short lived and she was killed in a accident, this was too much for Light Heart to take and slowly started to fall aprt over a period of five years and when he was thirty he snapped and changed into a Black Alicorn with with Blood Red Mane and tail and he acted completly different, he treated every pony like they were beneath him and that he was far better then they were, he then found Gold's spirit and abused it badly, over the course of twenty years he made the life of the ponies in Equestria a living hell, but Gold never once tried to escape from him and stayed as he killed and butchered ponies at free will. One day she came up with a plan to try and see if anything was left of the Alicorn she loved and started talking to him despite getting hit repeadtly she kept talking and refused to give up, after a couple days striaght of this Black Heart as he had become known as feel onto his side holding his head. Someponies thought it be best to move in and kill him but Gold managed to make them stop saying the ALicorn she loves is still in there. Gold moved in and gently stroke the side of him talking gently while she could see what looked like a battle going on in his mind and after a few hours of this, the black coat vanished revealing a crystal white coat alicorn with Gold mane. After Light Heart was free he only looked at Gold and cried while she held him he then once again commited his love to her and saying he knew they were always meant to be together from the moment she had meet him. Light Heart made a vow to all the ponies of Equestria he would fix all the things that his alter ego Black Heart had done. The first thing he did with the help of Gold was create the spirit world and they started the long task of gathering the ponies Black Heart killed and started to help every one of them to the new spirit world and just incase Black Heart ever returned they made a spell so that it be impossible for him to enter the spirit world so the ponies who passed away past, present or future could rest in peace with no danger to them. Shortly after this old said he needed to find a pony to love to.. she said he can love her forever, but he needed a pony to love. He eventually agreeed and while walking in the woods bumped into a demon pony who called herself Matilla, she said her mother had changed and after he listened to her, suggested maybe her change was for the better and maybe she could change to. Matilla did not share the same hope as Light did, but he slowly vbegan to show her the world and how being kind and good can make you a lot of friends and without knowing he slowly began to win her heart till one day she asked for a date. They dated for over three years before one valentine's day Matilla purposed to Light, he was so shocked at this but he agreed to it. Matilla knew all about Gold and how Light had already had two kids with her Saphron his daughter and White Jnr, his son. They got married at the Canterlot Castle in front of a big crowd with Gold being there. Soon afterwards Storm mysteriously vanished and this only came to light when his mate Seanight asked Light to find him. It was quick for Light to find out that Storm's demon side had taken over him, just like Black Heart had taken over him after the loss of Gold and he was going to have to do the one thing he didn't want to do, he was going to have to fight his Uncle, a pony he loved so very much. He stayed away for a long time, saying he needed time to get ready for this fight and after a two years finally emerged from the Spirit world and challenged Storm, saying if he did not take it he would be a coward. This enraged Storm like Light hoped it would and a fight broke out in Ponyville, Luckliy it was empty as Light Heart had cleared it in advance. The fighting lasted for many months with it swinging one way then the other, then one rainy day .. both Stom and Light stood in the rian bloodied and battered panting and a pony they both knew as Seanight walked right to Storm and stood beside him and refused ot let Light hurt him any longer and slapped him once crying and started pleading Storm to snap out of it and come home. Light looked on and after Storm came back to them he and Storm got treatment at the hospital and he made a speach at the castle, he said "Magic, the greatest thing we thought we could ever know, we thought the power of friendship was the greatets tool in the world, thats what I thought so.. but looking back on my life and the events of the past years and months, I believe now that the most powerful magic in exsitance is the power of love, that power brought Storm back, that power saved me, and its the greatest form of magic ever created". SHortly after the evnts with help of Light and many ponie Ponyville was fixed and Light sat next to his entire family and thought of things that are still to come and told all his family that no matter if it was bad or good he was looking forward to it. Category:Alicorn Category:Stallion